A feathered Mask
by The fuzziest Panda
Summary: A sea of Masks under the bright crystal. Masks cover up hidden intentions, malice, revenge, anger, murderous intent. But, one masquerade will bring two lovers closer then ever before. YULLEN! Don't like don't read! ONE-SHOT!


**Hola people! So...I don't know what persuaded me to write this, but I did. Songfic to Masquerade from the Phantom of the Opera. This is Yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it. I know it probably wont be the best Yullen in the world...but I still hope you enjoy it. And for all of you whole may be reading this and are also reading _Circle you, circle me, cirlce who? _and are thinking "She should get working on the next chapter!" calm down, I have 4 pages of it done and I try to make each one at least nine. It should be done soon since my exams are over. So...enjoy this nice little songfic here...and I'll see you on the flip side!**

**Summary: Kanda left a month ago to sort everything out in his head. This left poor Allen all alone. Slowly developing a fear for those who don't show their faces due to an accedent Allen Walker is very hesitant about going to a Masquerade ball in which a letter from Kanda tells him to go to. Finally deciding to see his long time lover he shows up. Masks cover everyones faces. Emotions of all types hiding behind the glitter and feathered head pieces. Malice, lust, murder, agony, love, and revenge. When two party crashers that have viseted almost all other balls in the city come will Allen still meet his lover? Or will everything go down before then?**

**Song: Masquerade from Phantom of the Opera**

**Pairings: Yullen, Lucky**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, nor the characters. Also many of the masks described are inspired by pictures when you type in Masquerade into google images which I also do not own.**

* * *

A feathered Mask

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade.  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face, so the world will never find you!  
Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade.  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!_

Colors blurred together on the dance floor. They swirled in and out of the masses of dresses and suits of men. High class women held glasses of champagne in their hands as they sipped daintily at the sparkling drink if they weren't on the floor dancing. Men chose more stronger drinks such as red whine, the stems of the delicate glass goblets held between gloved fingers. The music which swirled around the room in crescendo and decrescendo was noble sounding as the violinists let their bows dip across the strings to create the flurry of notes on could almost see and taste in the air if concentrating hard enough. The pianist and players of wind instruments added to the violins and percussions as the music notes swirled around the dancing bodies on the floor and made their way to one man's ears.

Allen walker stood next to a rather large window as he let the gracious, almost sweet notes fall into his ears. The cold glass that separated him from the harsh elements outside was pressed up against his gloved hands. Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time that night the silver haired boy crossed his arms over his chest, now his back was leaning against the biting window. His silver eyes watched the dancers as they held onto their significant others hand and twirled each other across the lavishly polished floor. Shoes tapped against the stone and there was the faint chattering sound mixing with the music

He was waiting for someone as he kept his eyes that where covered with a mask on the doorway. He was decorated in a costume just as everyone else was. His suit that he wore was black with silver trimmings around the cuffs and the buttons. A cross was embroidered on his left breast and shoulders where covered in silver pads, each ornately decorated. His pants where the same black and she had a pair of dress shoes on his small feet. A large sword was strapped to his back and in reach if he needed it, there had been rumors lately about criminals coming to crash parties like the one he was attending at this moment. His face was covered in a light blue mask with white feathers dipping off the corners. Glitter surrounded the mask as did many different swirls in a darker blue and silver. The mask hid the designs that where permanently carved into his face in the form of a scar as did the gloves he wore which where a pristine white.

The music changed to another song he recognized and the people on the dance floor quickly changed their pace to follow suite. He caught side of a mop of red hair and the silver-eyed boy smiled slightly. The 19 year old watched as his as his older friend bounded through the people, causing some of them to send glares at him which, of course, went unnoticed.

"Allen!" the red head known as Lavi shouted as he stopped in front of the shorter boy. "What are you doing over here all by yourself?" the red head asked as he tilted his head to the side. "Shouldn't Lenalee or even Kanda be over here with you?" His one emerald green eye watched the younger with a calculating look in the depths.

Allen shrugged, "I'm waiting for Kanda to get here. I hadn't seen him yet." the boy said before taking in Lavi's costume. He was wearing a suit that was black just like his own, but instead of silver decorating the fabric the buttons and garnishes where a dark and sparkling green. It glittered every time the lights from the chandeliers landed on him. Looking closer Allen found that he could see a faint trace of blue in the black of his suit. The cross on his left breast was silver like the silver haired boy's. He didn't support a sword, but a hammer that was strapped to his belt underneath his jacket. His face was covered in a mask that was a dark shade of green white black glitter swirling around it. One eye was blocked out, taking place of the normal eye patch that adorned his friends face. Dark brown and black feathers dipped off of the side of the mask, holding his hair up in place of the now absent bandanna that usually always adorned his head.

Lavi frowned before turning his gaze back to the doors of the ball room. Masks where everywhere, coloring everyone's faces. Each one different then the next. Some hooked around the head, some where held by small sticks, some where complete head dresses that had feather shooting up all around one's face.

"Are you sure you haven't seen him yet? It's not like him to be late." Lavi asked while turning back to the younger boy.

Allen didn't answer as he watched the people of the dance floor twirl around each other, expertly avoiding collisions. You couldn't tell who was who in the mass. Masks covered all of their faces, hiding their identities as the feathers swirled through the air. A man with a mask that covered his whole face and was split painted walked by the two, he turned his head to look at them a second before disappearing into the crowd. Allen shivered as he watched the man leave. A woman started to make her way to the two boys. Next to her was a man with a top hat and black hair curling down around his shoulders. He was pulling on his gloves to secure them around his hands and his face was covered by a simple white mask that covered his eyes and the bridge of his nose like Allen's and Lavi's.

Lavi smiled as he recognized the two walking towards the,. "Tyki!" the red head shouted as he launched himself into his lover's arms. The black haired man smiled as he caught Lavi when they collided.

"Good evening, Lavi, Allen." he said nodding to Allen. Allen nodded back at his very distant cousin.

"Tyki, have you seen Kanda?" Lavi asked looking at the older man.

Tyki frowned before shaking his head, "No, I haven't seen him." He turned to his female companion that had come over with him, "Have you?"

She shook her head. The full mask that covered her face was pale green and feathers where sprouting around the top everywhere in a flurry. A sparkling green flower was on the side of the mask as swirls of darker greens and pale yellows swirled around the cheeks and forehead in delicate designs. The woman's dark black and green hair was pulled into a bun on the top of her head and curls of hair fell around her shoulders where clad in a dark emerald green dress. It flowed around her and sparkled in the glimmering light.

"I haven't seen him either." Lenalee Lee stated as she looked at her best friend. "I haven't seen you in a while, Allen." she smiled, but it wasn't like anyone could see it as it was covered by the paper face she adorned.

Allen smiled back at his friend, "It has been a while hasn't it..." he said softly. "How have things been with your brother?" he asked her politely as Lavi and Tyki announced they where going to join the dances and disappeared into the crowd. A woman with a very large butterfly mask that had two large purple butterfly wings expanding off the side of her face and feathers coming off of the center at the top of her head obscured the two's vision of the couple as she twirled around with her lover who was wearing a full mask with split colors down the center.

"Everything has actually been going really well. Brother didn't approve of me coming here tonight because of all of the criminals that are bound to be waling the streets at night, but he caved in when I kept insisting." she said smiling, again the action was hidden by her mask.

Allen nodded absently as the two kept a conversation, Lenalee's voice being slightly muffled by the mask she adorned. Soon Lenalee left Allen to go and mingle with other guests at this masquerade, leaving Allen once again alone by the window. The boy sighed as he watched the mesmerizing colors of the faces of people. All different colors, each one unique from the rest. The boy found the movement hypnotizing as his stardust eyes watched the feathers and ornaments on the designs flutter around. A woman walked by him with a shimmering white dress. She was holding her mask up with a small stick, the delicate new appendage was laid with mother-of-pearl and it shined. Wires created swirling designs that would cover her forehead. Another mask went by with read and black feathers covering the whole thing. A mask that only covered half the man's face went by, as did many others. A silver mask withe dramatic black feathers flaring up the side and a few small red feathers for color, a white mask with small white feathers that extended into hair, a simple black feathered mask...you couldn't tell who was who. To Allen, it was kind of scary.

A hand suddenly touched Allen's shoulder and he spun around to see Kanda Yuu, the very person he was looking for earlier.

Kanda was wearing a dark navy blue suit with matching pants and boots on his feet. The designs on his jacket where more ornament on his jacket and shoulder pads as they where in the shape of a twisting dragon. His navy blue hair was pulled into his normal high ponytail but today had two ivory chopsticks stuck through the base of it. A cross decorated over his left breast as well, the same as what was on Allen's and Lavi's. On his waist was a katana in a black sheath that Allen recognized as Kanda's precious Mugen. His face was covered in a mask that covered half of his face, it was black and went all the way down to his chin and covered part of his lips. Dark sapphire swirls circled around his eye and all pulled together where a large peacock feather was protruding from the corner that was in his hair line. The single peacock feather was surrounded with smaller black feathers that supported it as well as a few blue ones.

Allen felt his heart beat quicken as he looked up at the twenty three year old man who smirked down at him.

"Moyashi..." the man said in his deep and gruff voice. Allen felt himself blush under the mask, glad that it was covering his cheeks. Kanda smirked at the boy before bowing at him like a gentleman, being very un-Kanda like.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked as he straightened up. The look in his eyes almost daring Allen to say no. The boy simply nodded, the appendages that branched from his face swaying slightly. Kanda smirked again as he took the boys gloved hand in his bare one, leading him into the sea of masks.

_Flash of mauve.  
Splash of puce.  
Fool and and goose.  
Green and black.  
Queen and priest.  
Trace of rouge.  
Face of beast.  
Faces._

The two men where swept into the spinning of the crowd. Kanda led the younger through the steps. They twirled, the faces around them blurring into nothing as Allen concentrated on not making a fool of himself. Even with the large sword on his back the two where able to gracefully cut through the crowd and soon found themselves in the middle of the ballroom, dancing under the huge chandelier. The music changed once again but Kanda made a smooth transition into the new dance. Allen couldn't take his eyes away from Kanda's as he led the silver haired boy through the steps.

"You're late..." Allen said frowning as he stared into Kanda's eyes, silver clashing with cobalt. The Asian man let another smirk spread across his features as he twirled Allen away from him then back into his arms.

"The weather is very bad outside." he said with a hint of amusement in it.

Allen decided to just take that answer and concentrated on the dance once again. The two danced in silence as the music twirled around their bodies. The other masks around them swirled in and out of his vision, the colors blurring into one once again. He then asked another question that had been bugging him.

"Kanda, you're not acting like yourself today...what is different from today then yesterday?" the silver haired boy asked as he looked into his lover's eyes.

Kanda was silent as he tried to think of what he was going to tell Allen. He loved the boy with all his heart, and he was ready to make the commitment that couldn't be made a while ago. That was why he left town for the month that he had, thinking things over. He had sent a letter to Allen a few nights prior to tell him to come to this particular masquerade even though he knew Allen was always uneasy around the color full faces, for good reason. Each one could hold a feeling of malice, revenge, or just plain murderous intent. He was glad that his little lover had come, but he knew it had to have been at a great cost of courage to make it.

"Moyashi..." was all that Kanda said as the music carried them into the next set of twirls. Allen stayed quiet as he waited for kanda to speak once again, he knew he would when he wanted.

"Moyashi...thank you for coming." Kanda whispered into the younger's hair as the music turned to a waltz. "I know it must be difficult being that feel uncomfortable not being able to see the other's face..." he said softly as he danced with Allen more.

The younger nodded but then smiled, "I would do anything for you Kanda, you know that." the silver haired boy said while looking up at his older lover, the feathers on his mask swayed as they twirled.

Kanda felt a frozen hand grip his heart and squeeze at those words, he knew that all to well. The boy would throw himself off he edge of a cliff it he mentioned it in a fight they had, he had learned this after one of their biggest fights a while ago. He couldn't remember what they had been arguing about but Kanda had thrown very harsh words at the boy, the silver haired youth had left that night and didn't come back home. The next morning Kanda had awoken with still no sight of the younger, so, worried he had left the house in search of the boy. He found the boy laying in a muddy alleyway, skin a horrible shade of white and lips blue. His left arm had been horribly scarred, later revealed that someone had dipped the appendage into a bucket of a new acid that scientists called Hydrochloric acid. The arm had burned and the skin bubbled and scared, causing more predominant veins and caused the fingernails to become discolored. The worst was the scar that had been carved into his face. Over the boys left eyes a pentacle had been carved with a knife that had been laying next to him, it had permanently scarred and couldn't be fixed. Kanda felt chest pains again as he thought of the injuries that where hidden under the boy's clothing and mask.

Kanda sighed as he shook his head.

"Kanda...? Are you alright?" Allen asked softly. Kanda stopped dancing, forcing Allen to stop next to him. The faces around them spun around as the music picked up the tempo once again.

"Moyashi...Allen...I'm sorry for leaving you." Kanda said softly as he lifted up his hand and placed it on Allen's cheek where his mask ended. Allen tilted his head to the side slightly. Kanda smirked slightly before continuing, "I love you...and I wont leave you again." He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small golden band on a matching golden chain. "Allen, I want you to be mine, forever. Will you accept?" Kanda asked softly as he held the chain out in his bare hand.

Allen stared at the ring, it was crafted so simply. On the top was a small diamond in the shape of a crown and he looked up into Kanda's eyes. He smiled before nodded.

"Of course...Kanda. Yes." he smiled then jumped into Kanda's arms, almost knocking the ring out of his hands. Kanda gave a real smile this time, though half of it was still hidden by the mask. When Allen pulled away Kanda clasped the necklace around the boys neck who was beaming at him. Kanda gently leaned in and kissed the smaller boy on the lips gently. The two parted and started to dance once again, now with more vigor and more life as they became a pair of masks in the sea of colors. The masks where becoming less frightening to Allen, allowing him to enjoy the time with his new fiancé.

The night was almost over but the music was still playing and Allen was still dancing with his love. The had run into Lavi and Tyki once again who congratulated them, as did Lenalee who had hugged Allen. After meeting with their friends the couple had started to dance once again. They made it to the base of the stairs, dancing to the music, joining in the merry-go-round of faces. People where dancing up on the balcony up the stairs as well until there was a loud shot from a gun ringing in the air. The music instantly came to a screeching halt as people screamed. The sea of masks became turbulent. Kanda grabbed Allen and pulled him closer to his body. He tried to pull Allen out of the crowd of masks and screams but another gun shot was heard, one of the minor chandeliers fell, crashing on the ground and scattering the crystal across the ground. Kanda looked up and found they where under the largest chandelier, thousands of sharp crystals pointing down at them.

All was looking out from Kanda's arms as he tried to find Lenalee, Lavi and Tyki. They caught sight of who the 'rebel rouser' was. It was a pair of twins in full masks, covering their lips and faces. Head dresses covered their hand as one of them laughed and shot a small gun up at the other minor chandelier. It fell, causing more people to scream as it crushed them and their masks under the thousands of pounds of glass crystals. Allen notice a flash of red hair and black hair and looked but felt his heart stop. He grabbed Kanda's sleeve and pointed. Kanda followed his moyashi's line of sight and he couldn't take his eyes away. Tyki was kneeling in front of the first broken chandelier, the fire having gone out once it touched the cold stone floor. He had ripped his mask from his face and under a large portion of crystal was his little lover. Lavi was breathing heavily as he felt the shards of fine decorations dig into his soft skin. His mask had been removed as well, now laying next to him. Tyki was trying to unearth the boy from under the fixture, panic clearly in his eyes.

Allen growled as he looked up at the two men at the top of the stairs who where currently setting fire to the music and instruments. Some musicians who didn't get away in time where screaming as the fire licked at their skin, they fell down the stairs, still on fire then became silent at the base. The smell of burning flesh overcoming all senses. The white haired boy pulled the large sword from his back as Kanda grabbed Mugen from the sheath on his hip.

The two launched themselves at the twins who tried to shoot at them. Allen lifted his huge sword, feathers on his mask flying behind him like streamers. Kanda following suit. It was a flurry of blows and colors when Allen and Kanda where pushed once agian to the base of the stairs. Allen was laying on his back gasping as he tried to get up but clutched at his ribs. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tyki with Lavi in his arms. Kanda was by Allens side in an instant, but once he got to the other boy's side there was another ringing shot sounded through the room. There was a clinking noise as both Kanda and Allen looked up to see the thousand pound chandelier shuddering before snapping from it's cable.

The crystal clinked as several pieces broke loose and fell faster then the rest of the fixture. The crystals rained around the lovers and they looked at each other.

"Kanda...I love you..." Allen whispered as he lifted his hand.

Kanda didn't answer at first but then smiled at the boy, no fear as the crystal came plummeting down at them. "I love you too...Allen..." Kanda leaned in for a kiss as the shards rained down faster causing sparkles to light their bodies up. Allen lifted his sword up to shield them as the rest of the once magnificent light crashed into the ground. The sound of splintering glass and broken stone resounding through the once grand room.

~*~Break~*~

The ball room was quite and dusty and a man stood up, another figure being supported by the first. Tyki Mikk looked around the room as he held his lover up. Lavi was hurt badly, lacerations all over but luckily he only got hit with a few of the lighter parts of the chandelier. The two starred at the destruction that now littered the room. Slowly, Tyki led Lavi towards the center of the room, he had heard the crash and he knew he probably didn't want to see it, but he had to know what had happened.

Sure enough, crystal was everywhere and the smell of burning flesh was still fresh in the air. The music stands still burning in the pit the musicians had been in. Lavi stared at the disaster, now as the smoke cleared they could see most of the rest of the room. The other chandelier had crush some people as they rushed to escape. Now they where laying under the sea of shining shards.

The two men stared at where there friends had been, all that was left where two masks calmly sitting on top of the glass. Not even the crushed remains of their bodies where there.

"Tyki...you don't think..." Lavi asked softly, his voice hoarse.

"No one could've survived that Lavi...it was at least a thousand pounds probably more." Tyki said sadly, but he felt hope bloom in his chest as he thought of his little cousin and his older lover. If there was no body underneath the ruble, did that mean they escaped? Tyki didn't know, and he didn't know if he ever would, but he hoped that they did.

The two masks shone in the dying fire, two splotches among a sea of rubble. Their feathers intertwining slightly, the only thing left of the masquerade.

_Masquerade!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies.  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!_

Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs,  
peering eyes.  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will  
still pursue you

**A/N: So...what did you think? LIke I said, I know it's not the best, but I got this idea from listening to the Phantom of the Opera sound track. So...I hope you like and I also hope you will join me in reading my Naruto Fanfiction _Circle you, circle me, circle who? _Well...I guess I'm done here...**

**~Panda is out, Peace!**


End file.
